Nobody's Love Me
by LadyShadow22
Summary: La famille Uchiwa a toujours été détesté dans le monde des affaires pour leur sans coeur et leur froideur à la limite de l'inhumain. Pourtant, quand une nouvelle entreprise vient faire concurrence avec celle des Uchiwa, l'histoire change vite de tournure. En effet, Tajima va envoyez ses deux fils se chargé des fils de son adversaire avec pour but de faire coulez la boîte des Senju


Il n'est que six heure du matin et pourtant Tajima Uchiwa était déjà levé pour gérer son entreprise. Il ne pouvait être plus qu'heureux dans sa vie, une femme souriante et parfaite et deux beau garçon sage comme des images et obéissant. L'aîné de ses fils adorait son père plus que tout au monde, ce qu'il fait que Tajima avait toujours son fils aîné dans ses pied même en réunion mais cela ne le gênait pas vus que ce dernier ne fessait aucun bruit regardant ce qui se passait autour de lui dans le plus grand silence. Cela rendait son père fière de lui, il savait que quand l'heure de la retraire sonnerait ça serait son fils qui prendrais sa place et cela le rendais déjà nostalgique.

Comment décrire l'aîné de la famille Uchiwa de la meilleur façon et non de la façon que le voit son frère. En effet derrière ce visage de petit ange se cachait un démon acharné qui aimait faire le mal partout où il passait. Le nombre de bêtises qu'il a fait dans l'entreprise familiale dans le dos de son père se compte sur les doigts de la main. Pourtant, les collègues se plaignaient du jeune garçon mais le père ne l'entendais pas de cette façon voyant son fils adoré comme l'enfant parfait. Ah oui, qu'il était mignon le petit Madara Uchiwa, un vrai ange.

Le second fils de la famille s'appelait Izuna et c'était clairement le contraire de son frère aîné. Lui, c'était un vrai ange aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes. Il était serviable et aimable, oh grand dieu jamais on n'avait entendit de mots vulgaires sortir de sa bouche. Il donnait toujours un coup de main aux employés de l'entreprise qui était pour la plupart des Uchiwa mais aussi quelques Hyûga car oui la famille Uchiwa avait signé un contrat d'alliance avec les Hyûga quand leur héréditaire Hinata Hyûga décida de se fiancer avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis les deux famille travaille ensemble et leur union porte plutôt bien leur fruit dans le monde des affaires. Mais voilà depuis quelques temps, il y a un problème côté chiffres d'affaires car l'entreprise avait un concurrent et bien plus performant qu'eux au niveau du contact avec les clients. En effet, leur concurrent n'était autre que les Senju allié aux Uzumaki.

La situation était devenus très grave si Tajima ne réagissait pas son entreprise qu'il avait mis autant de temps à gérer allez partir en poussière et ça jamais il ne l'accepterais. Il décida de réunir tout le monde dans la cafétéria pour une réunion d'urgence, même ses deux fils étaient là pour écoutez le discours.

**« - Mesdames et Messieurs, la situation est très grave. Comme vous avez put le remarquer notre chiffre d'affaire ne fait que diminuer de jour en jours et la cause est simple. Nous avons un concurrent, la famille Senju allié aux Uzumaki s'est implanté dans notre secteur commercial et compte bien nous écrasez. C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui car je dois réagir vous le savez vous tous que mes fils prendront ma succession dans quelques années. Aujourd'hui, je fait leur demandez un service qui serviront à prouver leur loyauté et leur amour pour moi. Mes fils, je vous demande une simple chose : Liez vous d'amitié avec les deux fils Senju pour faire couleur leur boîte. Apprennez tout sur eux, c'est tout ce que je demande. »**

Ce fut les derniers mots de Tajima car le soir même alors qu'il partait de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, il fut assassiné, la gorge tranché. Les enfants étant trop jeune, on confia la gestion de l'entreprise à Fugaku Uchiwa et à son épouse Mikoto Uchiwa et pour évite que l'entreprise finisse mal, on changea le but de l'entrerprise : moins de business, plus de contact avec le client. Les deux enfants n'en croyèrent pas leur yeux, ils avaient perdus leur héritage, cette entreprise créer par leur père, ils l'avaient perdus et les voilà élèver seul avec une mère sans emplois. On raconta que Tajima s'était sucuidé ou que c'était son fils ainé qu'il l'avait fait pour avoir la succesion. Madara fut rejeté, accusé et insulté. On le montrait du doigts comme un monstre, un assassin. A seulement, 14 ans il était détesté par son entourage.


End file.
